


Out Of Nowhere

by ArsenicPanther



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Graphic Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Impalement, Injured Peter Parker, Injury, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), peter gets the big ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicPanther/pseuds/ArsenicPanther
Summary: While on a mission with the Avengers, Peter is seriously injured.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & May Parker, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 374
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Out Of Nowhere

Peter is sitting with the Avengers in the compound when Tony gets the alert.

“Looks like some Greek God imitator’s currently chucking spears around the inner city.” Tony says, giving the screen a supremely unimpressed look. “Really, are these people not even able to come up with an original gimmick anymore?” 

Peter looks up from his place on the couch next to Rhodey, eyes gleaming. “I’ll come!”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Who else? Cap, Nat, Clint?”

Clint nods as Natasha stands up from the couch and disappears from the room, presumably in search of her gear. 

“Alright. Let’s suit up, guys.” Steve says, standing as well. Peter bolts from the room just as Natasha returns, the redhead donning her classic Black Widow suit. As soon as all of them are suited up, they head out towards the scene.

When they arrive, the Avengers are greeted by a scene of total chaos. A woman dressed in mock-Grecian battle armor stands in the middle of it all, launching spear after spear at anything she can seem to aim at. As they land on a nearby rooftop, the woman pauses, smirking up in their direction.

“Ah, the Avengers! What an honor it is to finally meet you in battle as Ares, God of War!” 

Peter takes in the scene, eye shields on his mask comically wide. “Sheesh, that is one serious cosplayer.” 

Clint and Steve look at him in confusion, the others electing to ignore the spider-themed hero’s comment. “A what now?”

“Uh... never mind. We got a plan?” 

Steve frowns, scrutinizing the scene for a moment. “Peter, Clint, and Nat, you focus on evacuation. Tony, Rhodey, and I will fight against this... Ares.”

Peter is quick to agree, echoed by the other Avengers. “Roger that, Cap’n!” He says with a sloppy salute before swinging off, the other heroes dispersing to their various roles.

Allowing his spidey-sense to guide him, Peter swings through an already-shattered window of a nearby apartment building. “Hello, anyone home? Spider-Man here!” He calls, then pauses as he hears a small voice answer him from the next room. Darting forward, he finds a boy no older than 9 huddled under a table. “Hey bud, I’m gonna get you outta here.”

The boy crawls out from under the table, then fixes Peter with a determined look. “My little sister’s here too. You gotta save her first!”

Peter nods. “Take me to her.”

The boy takes Peter’s hand, rambling in a half-panicked way as he leads him down a short hallway. “My name’s Arin and my sister is Ciara. Our mom’s not here ‘cause she went out on an errand right before that lady starting throwing stuff everywhere and I don’t know where Mom is now! Can you help us find her after we get outta here?”

Peter pats the boy on the shoulder as they arrive at a small bedroom. “I have to make sure there aren’t any more people stuck in here after I rescue you guys, but the police will help you find your mom. I’ll take you guys to them, okay?”

Arin nods before striding forward into the bedroom and bending to peer under the bed. “Ciara, Spider-Man’s here! He’s gonna take us to the police an’ they’ll help us find Mom!” He exclaims, reaching down to help a young girl out of the small space. She looks up at Peter timidly as Arin continues to talk. “Spidey’s gonna save you first, ‘kay?”

The teary-eyed girl nods and reaches up to Peter, hooking her arms around his neck when he secures her in a one-armed grip. “This is gonna be fast, so hold on tight!” Peter says, and with that they’re airborne, Ciara’s shrill scream ringing in Peter’s ears as they make their rapid way towards the police station.

As they arrive, Peter comes to a stop then gently places the girl back on her feet. “Wait here and I’ll bring your brother back in a second!” He says, swinging back up into the air. As he swings, Peter turns on his earpiece, tuning into the team comms.

“Spider-Man, all clear?” Captain America’s voice cuts through a second later, having noticed Peter signing on.

“Yeup! Just getting a kid from the apartments now. By the way, how many spears do you think this lady has?”

“Great work, but don’t get too distracted from the rescue, Underoos.” Tony tunes in.

Peter looks up, ignoring the sudden blaring of his spidey-sense as he catches sight of the building. “Okay, just arriving back at the building n-” He cuts himself off with a gasp, his spidey-sense suddenly _screamingscreamingSCREAMING_ and his head snaps to the side, sighting the spear sailing towards him a moment too late. The spear pierces through his abdomen as he swings upwards and he barely lands on his feet as he flies back through the broken window of the apartment.

On the other side of the communication Tony frowns at the sudden cut-off, followed by an incredibly concerning gasping-gurgling noise. “Peter. What’s going on over there?”

“Fuck, fuck fuck- I’m fine- Jus’, shouldn’t’ve ignored that-!” Peter gasps, then reaches up and clicks his earpiece back off before his teammates can respond. He walks into the next room with wobbly steps, the weapon still grotesquely lodged in his side.

Arin turns at the sound of his footsteps and pales, eyes widening in terror. “Spider-Man! What happened to you?!” 

Peter reaches down, carefully lifting the boy onto the opposite side from his injury. “I’m alright, it’ll heal in no time!” He tells Arin with false cheer, quickly turning and swinging back towards the station where the boy’s sister was waiting. Each swing pulled painfully at the wound, jostling the spear until Peter was seeing dark spots dancing at the edge of his vision. As soon as he gets to the police station, he drops Arin next to his sister and swings away as quickly as he can manage, heading into a nearby alleyway. Not for the first time, Peter is glad his suit is red.

Collapsing into a heap against the wall, Peter reaches up with shaking hands and finally turns his microphone back on, connecting back to the team.

Tony’s voice cuts in immediately. “Peter, I’m getting severe blood loss alerts from your suit. Where are you?” 

“‘M in an alley. By th’ police station.” Peter groans, the world spinning and tilting around him.

“On my way. Rhodey, you guys alright without me?”

“We’ve almost got her. Go help Spidey.” Rhodey responds.

Tony immediately launches into the air, speeding towards the dot on his map where Peter’s suit tracker showed him to be. Once he’s close enough to the opening of the alley, Tony lands and dashes forward. 

“Peter! You in here?” He shouts, looking around in a panic until he spots a crumpled heap against the wall of the alley. “Peter!”

Peter looks up at him, face screwed up in pain. “H-hurts...”

“I know, buddy. Could you unfold a bit and show me what’s wrong?”

Peter shifts, bracing his hands against the ground and sitting up halfway, tears sliding down his face as the spear stuck through him is exposed. Tony’s eyes widen in alarm, and he curses. “Jesus fuck! Shit- just- stay awake, Peter, I’m going to get you medical help.” He reaches forwards, carefully arranging his arms under the teenager. “I’m going to have to lift you.”

Peter’s head snaps up when he feels his body start to shift, looking at Tony in alarm. “No, nonono don’t move me, hurts, it _hurts_ -!” 

“I know, kid, I know... I’m sorry.” 

Peter lets out a muffled shriek of pain as Tony stands up, lifting the spiderling while trying not to jostle his wound any more than he had to. “I’m sorry Petey, I’m sorry, you’ll be all fixed up soon, I promise.” Tony says, heart breaking at the teen’s sob of pain when he takes off. “FRIDAY, is there any way I can make this thing go faster?”

“Thrusters are at maximum capacity, Mr. Stark.” Comes the automatic response, and Tony’ll be damned if he didn’t just growl in frustration and fear. _At least the ride is smoother now that we’re in the air,_ he thinks, and grips on as tightly to Peter as he can without hurting him. The second they arrive Dr. Cho is already rushing to meet them, having been notified by FRIDAY of the situation. Peter is placed onto a stretcher and quickly wheeled into the MedBay. 

Peter is barely conscious at this point, and Tony forcibly tears his eyes away from the boy’s stomach where blood is caked around the metal pole of the spear. _“He’ll have to go into surgery”_ he vaguely registers, and as he watches the boy being wheeled away again, Tony can only hope to anything out there that Peter will be alright. He collapses into a chair in the hallway, head in his hands.

“Tony... are you okay?”

Tony looks up blearily to see Pepper standing in front of him and giving him a worried look.

“I... the kid, he got...”

Pepper sighs sadly. “I know. I’ve already called his aunt, she should be here soon. He’ll be okay, Tony.”

Tony reaches out and squeezes her hand. “God, I hope so.”

Many hours and one panicked aunt’s arrival later, a nurse emerges from the operating room with good news.

Peter made it through the surgery, and should be healing fairly quickly thereafter.

It seems like the entire world lets out a breath of relief, the trio in the hallway deflating with pent up exhaustion once they finally, finally know for sure that their boy will be okay. 

“Oh, thank god... Can we see him?” May exhales.

The nurses hesitates, then nods. “He’s asleep right now, but it’s safe for you to go in.”

The three walk into the room, their footsteps soft as though not to wake the boy unconscious on the bed. _Someone cleaned the blood off of him,_ Tony notes. _He almost looks like he could be taking a nap._

Pepper smiles, giving Tony a quick embrace. “I’ve got to go now... Let me know when he wakes up.” She whispers, then pads from the room, leaving Tony and May alone with Peter. 

May sits down in an armchair by the window as Tony pulls another chair over to Peter’s bedside and sits, gently carding his fingers through his hair for a moment before pulling away. “Hey, Pete.” Tony whispers, smiling sadly. He turns and rests his head on his hand. God, he’s tired, Tony thinks, and begins to drift away.

Tony snaps back into reality when he feels Peter starting to stir. He sits bolt upright and exchanges a look with May, who is just as quickly by Peter’s side when the teenager makes a small noise, his eyes fluttering open. “Hey, baby.” May smiles, tears blooming in her eyes when Peter makes eye contact with her.

“M-May? Where...” Peter turns his head. “T’ny?”

“Well, looks like you’re finally calling me by my name.” Tony says, smirking slightly to try to mask the blatant relief and joy at seeing Peter awake. “You’re in the MedBay, Petey.”

“MedBay?” Peter suddenly tries to sit up, hissing in pain as his wound throbs. May makes an aborted noise of alarm, reaching for his shoulders and easing him back onto the mattress.

“No sitting up yet, Peter. I don’t want you to hurt yourself again.” She says, putting a hand to the distressed boy’s forehead. “Just rest for now.”

“You did a good job out there, kid. How are you feeling?”

Peter looks Tony in the eye. “Like I jus’ got impaled.”

“...Fair enough.”

Peter shifts in his bed, looking like he wants to sit up again before thinking better of it. 

“What’s up, kid?”

Peter glares at his blankets. “W’nted to hug you n’ May. Can’t sit up.”

May smiles, then looks at the ceiling in an exaggerated thinking gesture. “Hmm... I wonder if we could come to you instead?” She leans down and hugs Peter. Tony rolls his eyes, cracking a smile when Peter giggles at him, and joins the hug. 

“Guys... can you stay? ‘M tired...” Peter whines when the two separate from him.

“Of course we’ll stay here with you, hun.” May replies.

“No. Cuddle.”

Tony blinks at him. “Uh... no offense kid, but I don’t think that hospital bed of yours is big enough for that.”

“It is! Jus’ try!”

Tony lets out a long-suffering sigh and settles in next to Peter as May shuffles in on the other side.

“The things I do for you, kid...”

Peter yawns. “But you guys love me.”

Tony smiles then.

“That we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> bad writing heehoo  
> my iPad deleted most of this when i was halfway thru so im rly sorry if this sucks shit more than my other fics :(  
> lemme know what u think !


End file.
